Conejo de chocolate
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Bastó un Komui emocionado por una nueva poción y un libro mal colocado para que todo se fuera a la mierda... ¡Ahora Lavi era de chocolate! xD


¡Hola a todos! Me alegra estar en esta sección otra vez n_n

La idea de este fic... bien, creo que salió de un mal juego de palabras... ¡Ya saben!: el apodo de Lavi, la fecha y la manera en que podía trabajarse... ¡No sé cómo pude hacer esto! *aura depresiva*

En fin. Espero pasen un rato agradable leyendo n_n

Vodkaaaaaaa~

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Conejo de chocolate"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A veces, en verdad, la vida solía patearle justo en el culo con una maña impresionante… ¡por ejemplo!: un día quedó públicamente desnudo porque perdió una estúpida apuesta con Bookman; en otra, entró por error a las aguas termales de las chicas y casi muere ahí; en una más terminó en la cárcel por ignorar un letrero que decía _"No pise el césped"_

… bueno, debía admitir que parte de la culpa fue suya… ¡Aún así, la vida sí que era cruel!

¡JA! Pero si antes se quejaba nada, NADA podía compararse a esa… ¡y esta vez sí que no tuvo nada que ver!: bastó un Komui emocionado por una nueva poción y un libro mal colocado para que todo se fuera a la mierda

**-L-Lavi… -**el chino tenía cara de terror/emoción **- ¿E-Estás bien?**

**-¡¿Acaso me ves bien? **–hizo un berrinche monumental **- ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?**

**-B-Bueno…**

Ahora Lavi, conocido también como _Usagi_, medía 15 cm., en su cabeza había un par de lindas orejas de conejo y… ¡oh, si! ¡Era de chocolate! ¡Cho-co-la-te!

**-¡Komuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**-¡E-Espera! ¡No entres en pánico!**

**-¡Demasiado tarde! **– se acercó _"corriendo"_ hacia el pie del Supervisor y comenzó a golpearlo con toda su fuerza **- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Mírame! ¡Tan sólo mírame! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, te odio! ¡Te odio!**

Literalmente era de chocolate macizo: sus piernas, brazos, cara… ¡todo era de puro chocolate! ¡Incluso había adoptado el color café oscuro que lo caracterizaba! ¡Y olía dulce! ¡Y seguramente su sangre era un dulce de licor!

Lo único _"bueno"_ era que no había perdido el volumen de su cuerpo… bueno, el volumen de su cuerpo de 15 cm… ¡No quería ni imaginarse si fuera un chocolate plano!

**-N-No deberías precipitarte** – una enorme gotera resbaló por su cabeza al comprobar que la _fuerza _de los golpes era NULA **– Cálmate un momento**

**-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Juro que te romperé la nariz en cuanto la alcance! –** empezó a escalar por la ropa **- ¡¿Por qué no puedes quedarte en tu laboratorio cuando descubres nuevas fórmulas? ¡¿Por qué no tienes la decencia de arreglar tus estúpidos libros? ¡¿Por qué me echaste esa porquería? ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, joder! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Te odiooooooooooooooo!**

Antes de que Lavi se lastimara, Komui lo sujetó delicadamente y lo colocó sobre el escritorio

**-Curioso** –dije pensativo

**-¡¿Qué carajo es _"curioso"_? ¡Soy de chocolate, maldición!** – agitaba sus brazos desesperadamente -** ¡No sólo soy pequeño y tengo orejas!** – se las agarró **-¡Soy de chocolate! ¡Chocolate! ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando hiciste esa fórmula?**

**-Bueno, es que como es día de San Valentín y no tengo dinero, pensaba crear una poción que me permitiera convertir cualquier cosa en chocolate** –sonrió victorioso **-¡Y parece que funciona! Jojojojojojojojojojojo**

**-¡Pero soy de chocolate! ¡Me convertiste en chocolate! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –** lloraba lagrimitas de dulce **- ¡Estoy condenado a una vida miserable y aterradora! ¡Ahora tendré que cuidarme del sol porque podría derretirme! ¡No puedo ir solo a ningún lado! ¡Ni siquiera puedo volver a comer dulces ni chocolates!**

**-¿Y por qué no?**

**-¡Sería canibalismo! –** levantó la cara para mostrar sus mocos de malvavisco **- ¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¡Todo es culpa tuya!** – le señaló descaradamente- **¡Exijo que hagas algo! ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad! ¡No quiero pasar mi vida absteniéndome de dulces y huyendo de las chicas! –** tomó una posición fetal y comenzó a mecerse **- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mi vida está arruinada! ¡Y soy de chocolate! ¡No puedo creer que sea de chocolate! ¡Soy demasiado guapo para convertirme en una golosina! ¡Las chicas sólo me querrán para darme un mordisco porque seguramente soy delicioso! Que antes no me hubiera molestado… ¡pero ahora podría morir! ¡Moriré devorado! ¡¿O derretido? ¡¿Acaso me volveré rancio? ¡Quizá me empaqueten por error y terminaré en el escaparate de alguna tienda! ¡¿O me devorará un perro? ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Estúpido Komui, te odioooooooooooooooooo!**

… no era la mejor situación… y no estaba en posición de burlarse ni nada… ¡pero Lavi lucía tan lindo haciendo berrinche! Como si fuera alguna pieza de repostería exclusiva… ¡daban ganas de ponerle un moño y usar su imagen para algún comercial de dulces!

Komui sólo atinó a sonreír mientras miles de goteras le caían por la cabeza: no podía creer lo que estaba pensando... ¡pero era tan gracioso, lindo y curioso!

**-Ejem… -** carraspeó interrumpiendo los sonoros lamentos **– Tranquilízate, ¡hay una buena noticia! El efecto dura sólo un día, así que mañana volverás a la normalidad **

**-Con que un día… - **pensó… y enseguida una mueca de horror cruzó por su rostro **–Entonces, si esa fórmula convierte todo en chocolate y planeabas usarla para crear dulces gratis… ¡¿significa que ibas a volver de chocolate un Komurin y se lo ibas a regalar a Lenalee? ¡¿Y al día siguiente en su estómago sólo habría pedazos de metal y ella tendría diarrea por consumir aceite para máquinas? ¡Estás enfermo, Komui!**

**-¡O-Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! **-¡¿Cómo se atrevía? **-¡Jamás le daría algo así a mi hermana!**

**-¡¿Entonces se lo ibas a dar a Reever?**

**-¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! –** de pronto su mueca se volvió traviesa **–Aunque… **

**-¡Eres un maldito, Komui!**

**-¡S-Sólo bromeaba! ¡Y no estás en la mejor posición para insultarme!**

**-¿En serio? ¡¿Tengo que recordarte que me convertiste en chocolate?**

**-¡¿Y tengo que recordarte que podría cerrarte la boca de un mordisco?**

**-¡Entonces me hiciste esto a propósito para comerme! ¡Eres un depravado!**

**-¡¿Qué?**

Si alguno de los dos no se controlaba seguramente acusarían a Komui de _"Chocolatecidio"_

**-Bien, bien, hay que tranquilizarnos –** exhalaba e inhalaba… no era que estuviera molesto, pero debía controlarse por el bien de Junior **– Como dije, Lavi, mañana volverás a la normalidad: sólo debo cuidarte por el día de hoy**

**-No, gracias**- se bajó del escritorio de un salto **– Buscaré a alguien de confianza que pueda ocultarme **

**-Ignoraré eso de _"alguien de confianza"_ **

**-Me voy –** corrió a la puerta y la abrió con cierto esfuerzo **- ¡Muérete!**

Y salió…

…

…

Oh, Dios… ver a Lavi correr y salir… con esa apariencia… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Había sido sencillamente adorable!

…

…

Una aura depresiva le inundó: quizá tenía razón con eso de que era un depravado…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por primera vez agradeció que los pasillos de la Orden fueran tan oscuros… ¡nadie podría ver a un chocolate viviente escabullirse por ahí! Sólo esperaba que su olor no lo delatara…

Además, había que tomar en cuenta que muchos salían al pueblo ese día de San Valentín: seguro que no había demasiadas personas rondando los pasillos

**-Muy bien~ -** a pesar de que el lugar había tomado medidas extraordinariamente grandes, estaba orgulloso de poder reconocer los caminos –**Ahora, ¿con quién debo ir para ocultarme? Es 14 de Febrero y algunos ya no deben estar aquí –** corría presuroso **– Si tomo en cuenta eso… tengo varias opciones: Lenalee, Yu, Miranda-san, Kuro-chan y Allen** – al mencionar este último un brusco escalofrío le recorrió **-¡No puedo ir con _Moyashi_! ¡Seguramente me comerá en cuanto me vea!**

Decidiendo arriesgarse primero con la china, dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina y corrió un par de pasillos más: era seguro que estaría en su habitación, después de todo, Komui no la dejaría salir ese día

**_CON LENALEE_**

Nada más tocó la puerta, la chica salió y soltó un chillido de emoción mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro de la habitación, sobre el tocador, viendo con terror cómo ella sacaba varias cajas de muñecas y les quitaba los vestidos. Oyó su risilla malvada cuando encontró un pequeño traje de sirvienta y unos moños negros… ¡Entró en pánico cuando notó que le miraba con los ojos brillosos!

Y a pesar de que le gritó una y otra, y otra vez que era Lavi, ella le sujetó como una muñeca y comenzó a ponerle los vestidos… y susurraba algo como _"Mi lindo conejo de chocolate"_

TERROR ABSOLUTO

Así, gracias a su adquirida agilidad de dulce, logró escapar de sus garras… quiso correr a la puerta, pero ella se la bloqueó aventando varios peluches…

E hizo lo más conveniente para sobrevivir… ¡se aventó por la ventana!

Y cayó… cayó… cayó…

**PAS**

Se estrelló contra el césped… afortunadamente su estado le brindaba mucha resistencia, así que no se rompió ni nada… pero no cantó victoria: era necesario ocultarse porque Lenelee era capaz de saltar también y perseguirlo

Se ocultó entre unos arbustos durante un par de horas

**_CON KANDA_**

Luego de que estuviera seguro de que Lenalee no estaba cerca, salió de los arbustos. Comprobó que estaba en el pequeño jardín que Kanda solía usar para practicar… ¡Perfecto! ¡No tendría que perder tiempo para buscarlo!

Así lo ubicó debajo de un árbol del fondo. Corrió hasta allí y miró curioso que estaba dormido. Le llamó varias veces… y luego de saber que no despertaría por las buenas, dio un salto hasta su nariz y… ¡la mordió!

Enseguida el japonés se despertó sobresaltado, empuñando a Mugen y soltando espadazos a lo loco… pero se detuvo cuando notó qué _cosa_ estaba todavía colgando de su nariz

**-¿_Usagi_?**

Y luego de que el susodicho le explicara detalladamente la situación, le confió que necesitaba quedarse con él por seguridad

…

Sin embargo… contrario a lo planeado, notó con horror que Kanda empuñaba nuevamente su espada y le amenazaba directamente…

**-¡¿Qué haces?** - ¡otra vez el pánico! **- ¡T-Te acabo de decir que necesito que me cuides!**

Y sólo escuchó la palabra _"venganza"_ antes de esquivar a penas el primer ataque…

IBA A MORIR CORTADO

Así, nuevamente presa del terror, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo… ¡No importaba a dónde, sólo pensaba en salvar su vida! Escuchaba angustiado los pasos apresurados de Kanda y las paredes que destruía con Mugen… ¡gritó por su vida cuando los bloques de piedra cayeron a su alrededor! Pero gracias a un afortunado error de cálculos, un tabique lo empujó hasta el extremo contrario del pasillo y cayó por las escaleras…

Pero antes que confiarse, corrió hacia unas cajas que estaban en la otra esquina y se ocultó…

**_CON KRORY_**

Luego de calmarse, limpiar sus lágrimas de dulce, sus mocos de malvavisco y secarse con su pañuelo de gomita sabor cereza (le sorprendió descubrir que traía tal cosa) se percató de que estaba cerca de la habitación de Kuro-chan… ¡_lucky! _

Arriesgándose, corrió hacia la siguiente esquina y dobló a la derecha… ¡estaba justo en la puerta!

**-¡Kuro-chan!** –gritó emocionado y no pudo evitar dar un salto para abrazarlo

El susodicho se sorprendió, pero siendo prudente, entró a su habitación (con Lavi colgando de su capa) y escuchó atentamente su historia

Y para felicidad de Lavi, ¡aceptó cuidarlo! ¡Y su habitación era tan acogedora!: una sencilla cama pegada a la pared, un escritorio, un ropero y un mini jardín de rosas rojas al pie de la ventana

Fueron los minutos más felices de su vida… pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Krory comenzó a estornudar y a llenarse de ronchas rojas… ¡Era alérgico al chocolate! ¡Y apenas lo descubría!

Su amigo dijo que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara, pero siendo comprensivo, _Usagi _le dio las gracias y se retiró de la habitación

**-¡Cuídate, Lavi!**

**_CON MIRANDA_**

Maldijo por lo bajo… ¡y él que creía que su búsqueda había terminado! ¡Mierda! ¡No cabía duda de que la vida le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos!

Pero no se desanimó: aún estaba Miranda para hacerle el favor… ¡Era igual de agradable que Krory y, por lo que sabía, no era alérgica al chocolate! Afortunadamente su habitación estaba cerca

Corrió otros dos pasillos y dobló a la izquierda. Asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, llegó hasta la puerta y tocó

La alemana salió… y en cuento lo vio…

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
**

**PAS**

Cayó al piso, desmayada…

…

…

OK, eso había sido raro…

Pensó que podría aprovechar su desmayo para colarse a su cuarto y ocultarse debajo de la cama, ¡total, no iba a hacer nada malo! Sin embargo, escuchó varios pasos cerca y el eco dejaba escuchar comentarios:

**-Ya se volvió loca**

**-¡Y tan guapa que es!**

**-¡Seguramente es Lavi!**

¡Ugh! ¡Esa era la voz de Lenalee!

Con absoluto pánico corrió… ¡A donde fuera! ¡Sólo quería huir! ¡Huir de los vestidos de Lenalee! ¡De los ataques de Kanda! ¡De la estúpida manía de Komui, de ser sujeto de experimentos reposteros y de…!

**PAS**

Chocó contra algo…

**-¿L-Lavi?**

… mierda… ¡No! ¡No era posible! ¡¿Por qué la vida estaba empeñada en deshacerse de él?

**-¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! –** se levantó y sonrió nerviosamente **-¡Sólo soy un producto de tu imaginación, Allen! Me has creado para saciar tu vacío de chocolate… ¡pero no me comas!**

**-Definitivamente eres Lavi: sólo el verdadero diría cosas como esa**

Lo siguiente que supo era que _Moyashi _lo había sujetado y ahora iba… a _no-se-que_ horrible lugar

**-¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero !**

El grito hizo eco en los pasillos, aterrorizando a quienes lo escucharon

**_CON ALLEN_**

Cuando despertó de su ataque de pánico, se percató de que ya estaban en la habitación de Allen… ¡Nooooooooooo!

**-¡Por favor!** – volvía a llorar dulces **- ¡No me comas! ¡No me comas! ¡No me comas! ¡No me comas! ¡Si me dejas vivir te entregaré a Yu hecho de chocolate y podrás derretirlo, masticarlo, partirlo, lo que sea! ¡Pero déjame vivir! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Haré lo que seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! **

¿Iba a entregar a su mejor amigo para salvar su pellejo?

…

…

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Se lo merecía después de que intentó aprovecharse de su condición!

**-¡Deja de gritar!** – le tapó la boca poniéndole un mini malvavisco **– Si te escuchan sabrán que estás aquí y vendrán a buscarte**

Dejó un momento su pánico para comerse la golosina, ¡sabía deliciosa!

**-¿Qué te pasó, Lavi?**

Y luego de contar, otra vez, su penosa historia, pasó algo que nunca pensó que pasaría: se ofreció a cuidarlo y jurar que no se lo iba a comer

**-¡_Moyashi_! –** florecitas y corazones de galleta flotaban a su alrededor **-¡Eres tan buen amigo! ¡Me hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas si hubiera recurrido a ti desde el principio!**

**-Mi nombre es Allen** –dijo con molestia **- ¿Y por qué no tuviste la confianza suficiente para venir?**

**-Es que… bueno, pensé que me comerías –** hizo un puchero **-¡Eres tan glotón que creí que me devorarías con sólo verme!**

**-Vamos, no exageres**

**-¡Es que das esa impresión!** –sonrió alegre **- ¡Pero estoy tan feliz de que aceptes cuidarme!**

Y entre las charlas, las burlas, los comentarios sarcásticos y los momentos aterradores (Allen insinuando que de verdad se lo iba a comer) pasaron varias horas

**-Oye~ -** columpiaba los pies mientras seguía comiendo malvaviscos **- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-¿Por qué no estás con los demás celebrando San Valentín? ¿O por qué no estás en el pueblo comprando regalos? ¿Acaso no vas a dar chocolates hoy?**

**-Bueno, es que ya compré lo que voy a regalar** –suspiró **– Y no estoy con los demás porque me preparo mentalmente**

**-¿Para qué?**

**-Para dar mi regalo personalmente **– una aura depresiva lo inundo **- ¡No sabes el trabajo que me costó decidirme! ¡Y fue otro problema comprar el obsequio! Y ahora estoy en una pelea en mi subconsciente**

**-¡Wo! ¡Esa sí que no me la sabía! –**se levantó emocionado **-¡Así que en verdad te gusta alguien! Y finalmente estás enfrentando los nervios de declararte –**se acabó el malvavisco **– Jojojojojo _Moyashi_ está creciendo tan rápido**

**-No molestes**

**-¡No es esa mi intención! –** tomó otra golosina **- Sólo estoy emocionado, ¡será genial verte con pareja! Como ver a un conejo deslumbrado por un auto jejejejejeje**

**-¿Se supone que me estás animando?**

**-¡Claro que si! –** paró un momento sus bromas **– Desde que te conozco supe que eres una persona reservada y raramente muestras tus sentimientos. Quieres hacernos creer con tu sonrisa que todo está bien, pero sólo significa que no deseas involucrarnos** – sonrió sinceramente **– Eres gentil, amable y das todo por los que aprecias… pero tienes el gran defecto de creer que no necesitas a nadie para apoyarte en los momentos difíciles… ¡por eso me alegra tanto que alguien te guste! Quiere decir que ya te sientes listo para abrirle tu corazón a una persona**– dio un mordisco **- ¡Ánimo!**

**-¿E-En verdad crees eso de mí? –** estaba notablemente sonrojado

**-Por supuesto –** se veía adorable hablando mientras sus mejillas de chocolate estaban embarradas de malvavisco **- ¡Tú puedes! ¡No tengas miedo y declárate! Es mejor que te arriesgues y saber directamente la respuesta, que no hacerlo e imaginar lo que pudo ser… ¡No importa el resultado! Habrás dado un gran paso con sólo intentarlo –** rió divertido –**Además, ¿qué chica te diría que no? He sabido de varias que están locas por ti… ¡Eres casi tan popular como yo!** – su pecho se infló - **¡Ja! Pero tú y yo tenemos una gran diferencia: de ti piensan que eres lindo… ¡de mi piensan que soy sexy! Jojojojojojo**

**-Eso es tener autoestima**

**-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Soy un galán! ¡Y tú también!** –tomó posición de defensa y soltó golpecitos al aire - **¡Vamos, Allen! ¡Ataca a tu contrincante y no dejes que se retire! – **ahora una patada** - ¡Demuéstrale tus sentimientos sin temor y conquistarás su corazón!**

No escuchó la respuesta de _Moyashi,_ pero antes de darse cuenta, ya había una bolsita de conejos chocolates (aunque desde su perspectiva era una enorme bolsa) frente a él

**-Esto es para ti, Lavi** – escuchó su voz ligeramente temblar **– Espero que te gusten**

**-¿Para mí? ¡Wiiiiii! –** abrazó la bolsa con emoción **– Si me los como ahora, ¡será como si me hubiera comido un ejército de conejos de chocolate! –** se detuvo un momento**- Pero, ¿no sería canibalismo? –** volvió a sonreír **-¡Bah! ¡No importa! Jojojojojojo – **miró a Allen **-¡Muchas gracias!**

Y prosiguió a abrirla bolsa y tomar un conejo

**-Lavi… **

**-¿Si?** – estaba distraído quitándole la envoltura

**-¿Sabes por qué te estoy dando esto?**

**-Porque me aprecias y crees que soy el mejor amigo que hayas podido tener**

**-Bueno, si, ¿pero no se te ocurre nada más?**

**-¿Porque te animé a que te declararas?**

**-Algo tiene que ver eso**

¡El conejo al fin era suyo! Estuvo a punto de darle la primera mordida… pero…

…

…

De pronto ya no tenía el dulce entre las manos… ni siquiera estaba sobre el escritorio…

…

Walker había aprovechado su tamaño para sujetarlo y besarle… directamente sobre los labios… bueno, casi casi sobre toda la cara, ¡pero básicamente era sobre los labios!

Lavi pensó que se trataba del chocolate y los dulces que había comido antes, porque los labios de Allen eran sorprendentemente dulces… pero no tuvo tiempo para analizarlo más: el contacto se rompió y fue colocado nuevamente sobre el escritorio

**-Yo… -**observó que su cara estaba roja **– Te doy estos chocolates… ¡te di ese beso porque…!** – bajó la cabeza **– Es algo así como una declaración**

¿Eh?

**-Esto no te obliga a nada… y tampoco necesito que respondas** –sonrió **– Sólo… bueno, sólo espero que los chocolates te gusten… y que a pesar de todo lo que te sucedió hoy, esto te haga un poco feliz –** corrió hacia la puerta - **¡Iré a cenar!**

Salió

…

…

…

Así que toda esa charla… ¡y todas las indirectas…! ¿Por eso eran los conejos? ¡Y su cara…!

…

…

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban… y un revoloteo en su estómago…

…

Se sentó un momento sobre una pluma y pensó…

…

…

Así que Allen… y él… ¡le besó! ¡Y hasta dijo que era como una declaración!

…

…

El día había sido muy pesado, comenzando con el coraje que hizo con Komui, el terror que le provocó Lenalee y todo lo demás… debido a eso no se tomó el tiempo para pensar qué quería hacer durante esa fecha, con quién quería pasarla y qué quería decir…

…

Él quería… pasarla con Allen… quería decirle varias cosas… ¡deseaba hacerlo de la manera más perfecta posible!

…

Y como un foco sobre su cabeza, la gran idea de su vida apareció… ¡Era vergonzosa, humillante y no quería pensar siquiera en que Walker lo vería…! Pero_ Moyashi_ se había esforzado bastante… ¡Era hora de que él lo hiciera también! (descartemos que corrió todo el día por su vida)

Así, localizando el objeto que lo ayudaría a completar su plan, puso manos a la obra

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de la pesada cena y su recriminación mental, Walker aceptó que no podía seguir huyendo de la situación y regresó a su habitación: ¡tarde o temprano tendría que verle la cara a Lavi! Era mejor hacerlo ahora que era de chocolate y adorable, que cuando volviera a su natural y sexy forma

Enrojeció, ¡¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas?

Y llegando a la puerta de su cuarto, dio un gran suspiro, se peinó ligeramente el cabello y abrió la puerta

…

…

**-¿Lavi?** – no estaba sobre el escritorio **-¿Estás aquí?**

Buscó debajo del buró, de la cama, dentro del armario sobre el escritorio…

**-Quizá… se fue… -**se sentó sobre el colchón **– Supongo… que era lógico…**

Tuvo el impulso de ponerse a llorar y decirse _"idiota"_ una y otra vez… pero, a pesar de todo, sintió una gran satisfacción: había logrado declararse y hacerle saber sus sentimientos… ¡era un gran paso!

**-¡Allen!** –escuchó de pronto su voz - **¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!**

Y de repente ya tenía al pelirrojo sobre su pecho

…

**-¿Qué haces? –** preguntó confundido pero bastante emocionado

**-¡Te doy tu regalo!**

Fue entonces cuando lo notó: Lavi traía uno de sus listones rojos enredado al cuello y rematado en un bonito moño; la envoltura dorada de los conejos de chocolate la usó para cubrirse todo el cuerpo (incluyendo las orejas) y dejaba ver su cara… era como si trajera un disfraz de cuerpo entero de conejo

…

¡Se veía tan lindo, adorable y apetecible! Si no fuera porque realmente sería canibalismo, se lo comería

**-Entonces tu…**

**-¡Soy tu regalo! –** desvió la mirada, avergonzado **- ¡E-Espero que te guste porque es lo único que puedo darte ahora! No tenía dinero para chocolates y lo que pasó hoy no me dejó tiempo para planear algo más… ¡Además…!**

Pero fue interrumpido cuando el albino lo sujetó, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con él. Tenía un sonrojo precioso en las mejillas y la risa alegre que hacía no dejaba a dudas de que estaba feliz…

…

…

A pesar de que no había sido de la forma que esperaba, pudo decirle implícitamente que correspondía sus sentimientos… ¡Pudo hacerlo feliz y hacer que se emocionara! Además de que le dio un regalo bastante peculiar…

…

Quizá no había sido tan malo volverse de chocolate…

**PAS**

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente. Ambos se paralizaron

**-¡Ahí estás!**

**-Conejo de mierda, ¡no seas marica y deja de ocultarte en las faldas de _Moyashi_!**

**-¡Soy Allen, estúpido samurái con complejo de gotic lolita!**

**-¡Lavi! ¡Encontré unos trajes preciosos para ti!**

**-Jojojojojojo ¡he inventado la fórmula para que seas de chocolate con almendras!**

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Y el resto de la tarde, Lavi tuvo que huir por su vida… ¡Allen fue de gran ayuda un rato! Pero cayó dignamente cuando Komui le amenazó con volverlo gomita

…

…

Bueno, realmente no había sido tan malo ser de chocolate… ¡y más porque así pudo declarársele a _Moyashi_! Pero ya pensaba seriamente que nunca, NUNCA más en su vida volvería a escuchar "_Conejo de chocolate"_ sin echarse a temblar o pensar en canibalismo

… ahora tenía un problema con los conejos de chocolate…

…

…

Afortunadamente quedaban los de malvavisco… ¡y eran igual de deliciosos! Sólo esperaba que a Komui no se le ocurriera inventar una fórmula para convertir cualquier cosa en malvavisco…

De sólo pensarlo quería llorar…

...


End file.
